E.T.
"E.T." by Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) Edition of Just Dance 3, Just Dance Unlimited ''and Just Dance Now.'' Dancer The dancer is a female alien. She wears face makeup that was inspired by the look Katy Perry wore in the music video. The bodysuit is strangely shaped and looks reptilian. The dancer wears high heeled boots. Background The background is based off of outer space. There is a purple swirling fog. The dancer is standing on a purple platform which sometimes displays kaleidoscopic reflections of the coach. There are purple glowing lights behind, near the wall. Xbox 360 version (Best Buy edition) The Xbox 360 background is blue and has planets of various sizes. There are zoom lines and the dancer is standing on a navy blue transparent platform that does not display any shapes. Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Move your right arm below your hips as you slowly rise up. Gold Move 3: Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. This is the final move of the routine. ET GM 2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 E.T.UpdatedGM12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Updated) ET GM1 In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 In-game ET GM2 In-game.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game ET GM.png|Gold Move 3 E.T.UpdatedGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (Updated) Appearances in Mashups E.T. appears in the following mashups: * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Beauty And A Beat Captions * Alien Behavior * Not Human * OVNI Trivia *This is a Best Buy exclusive along with Teenage Dream, which is also by Katy Perry. *There are two versions of the song; one that features vocals from Kanye West, and one with Katy Perry only. Ubisoft promoted that they would use the former version, but they instead used the version without Kayne West, because the former version has some words that had to be censored if they were in the game. *When the alien dances, the lights on the globe she's standing on follow her dance rhythm. *This coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * The kaleodoscopic reflections are used also in Jumpin, so this is another element recycled from a Japanese game of the series, along with the background of Mister and coloured lyrics. * This is the fourth song by Katy Perry in the series; it follows Hot n Cold, Firework, and California Gurls, and is followed by Teenage Dream, Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl, Roar, Waking Up in Vegas, Birthday, Dark Horse, and This Is How We Do. * A remake was shown on a showreel uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. It seems to be completely different from the version found in the Just Dance Now files: her body is composed of glowy rainbow bubbles, it misses the small linear lights, the fog is dark blue and there are more reflections. * As of 20150408_1230, E.T.’s pictogram color in the Just Dance Now files has been updated from dark purple to light purple. * The song has the shortest title in JD3. But not in the entire series, the shortest titles being 4x4, ABC, 7 8 9, UFO and Fun. Gallery ET.jpg|E.T. (Just Dance Now) Etsqa.png|E.T. ETJD3Menu.png|E.T. on Just Dance 3 File:Image-1417041115.jpg|Gameplay E.T Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble Screen Shot 2014-12-29 at 10.09.22 PM.png|Dancer Screenshot_2.png|Dancer HD Remake Dancer E.T.png et pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms etupdate_pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms et_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover ETJD3.png ET Menu.gif|In the Just Dance Unlimited menu Kikikissme.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos File:Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West File:E.T - Katy Perry Just Dance 3 File:Just Dance 3 (Best Buy Edition) - E.T. - 5 stars XBOX 360 File: Just Dance Unlimited - E.T. Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Special Editions Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Remade Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now